Ain't No Thang
by Villain
Summary: Kenny gets jealous. Kyle's derriere pays the price. K2, Kenny/Kyle, lemon


A/N: I was on tumblr, unable to sleep, and saw a post reading "Possessive Kenny giving Kyle rough sex y/y?" and thought, "Okay." So an hour later, here is this senseless porn for your enjoyment.

Characters are 18 years of age.

...

**Ain't No Thang**

"You're mine," he husked against Kyle's ear, rubbing his clothed erection against the redhead's pert ass. "Do you understand that?"

Each breath ached, his airway constricted by Kenny's arm wrapped tightly around his throat, keeping him arched against his body. The blonde's other hand was roughly undoing his jeans and slipping inside to massage his half-hard dick. Fear threaded through him, intertwining with a strange, heady rush of excitement. When Kenny gripped him between the legs, twisting enough to hurt, Kyle whimpered, head forced back as Kenny tightened his hold further.

"I'm talking to you," he murmured almost dreamily, moving his lips along the pink shell of Kyle's ear. Curls of red hair tickled the side of his face and he thrust against Kyle again, smiling when the barest whisper of "Yes!" slipped through the Jew's kiss-swollen lips.

He sucked in breaths desperately, hands flying to his throat as Kenny shoved him down onto the floor, standing over him like some impending storm. Scooting back over the carpet, his green eyes wide, Kyle licked his lips. They were hot from Kenny's biting kisses earlier when the blonde had stormed into his room unannounced and grabbed him. Kyle was so surprised that Kenny had been able to shove his tongue down his throat. It was only when Kyle bit it on reflex that the other boy had spun him around, locking his arm around his throat.

"I... Kenny?" Kyle hissed, voice shaking. Kenny knelt down on the floor casually pushing down his jeans as if breaking into Kyle's room for random sexual forays was an everyday occurrence. "I don't understand -"

"Look, you're oblivious. We all know that. But there's only so much I can take, Kyle," he said. Pulling out his dick Kenny gave it a few strokes, grinning when Kyle gasped openly.

Scrambling backwards, his spine stiffened when the wall caught him up short. "K-kenny - "

"Don't wear it out. You're going to be screaming it enough in a few minutes," he whispered, closing in on the redhead. Hooded eyes were almost black as his pupils dilated further with lust. Kyle looked lost, nearly undone. The grogginess which held him slowed his panic and aided his arousal so that when Kenny cupped his erection again Kyle moaned, arching up into his hand. Thick lashes kissed the tops of pale cheeks, white teeth biting down _hard_ on plump lips. Kenny knew in that second, more sure now then he had been, that he was going to fuck Kyle. His cock was going to be buried so deep that the Jew would feel it in the back of his throat. Crowding Kyle against the wall, Kenny wrapped long fingers in red tresses and yanked, darting down to sink his teeth into the delicate curve of Kyle's white neck. His other had wound around the redhead's slender waist, pulling him up to feel his naked cock against him, leaving a line of precum across the front of Kyle's boxers.

Hands springing to tangle themselves in Kenny's shirt, Kyle stared blindly up as sleep still fogged his mind. But the sting of Kenny's teeth and the shock of wetness trailing over his stomach brought him into reality.

Ripping down Kyle's boxers, rutting against him like an animal, Kenny threw them to the side, immediately pushing Kyle down along the wall onto his back. He didn't waste any time shoving between the redhead's legs, bending over his friend, caging him in with a hand on either side of his head. Kyle stared at him, his dick lying hard against his stomach, red mouth open and shining wet in the moonlight. Leaning down carefully Kenny captured that tempting mouth in a deep kiss, dropping his hips to rub their cocks together. Kyle moaned into his mouth, fingers digging into the carpet at his sides.

"Gonna fuck you," he promised, drawing away from Kyle to pull a tube of lube out of his pants pocket. "You need to know that your ass belongs to me."

Brows furrowed, Kyle sat up. Alertness was waking in his gaze,. "Kenny, you have no right - "

"Wrong," he corrected. Coming close to the other boy again, close enough to taste the minty shade of his breath Kenny hovered over Kyle's lips, barely touching. Green eyes were centimeters from deep blue. A flush of crimson was melting over Kyle's cheek, and a flash of recalcitrant protest echoed in his eyes.

"Oh," he said, smirking. "You're _jealous_. Look, it wasn't my idea to play that stupid, immature game at the party. _You're_ the one who was so gung-ho. You even said seeing me kiss someone else might be hot."

"Not _him_."

"Maybe I can't blame you," Kyle said primly. "Craig is sexy. He looks like he can... handle himself."

"So you're saying I've been too gentle with you, is that it?" Kenny growled, fingers clenching the front of Kyle's shirt. "I've been trying to play the gentleman since you're such a Jewish princess."

Green eyes narrowed angrily. "Why don't you go huff some catnip, you pussyfoot around so much."

Kenny laughed, and Kyle gave him an answering smirk. Their gazes sparked as their eyes clashed. "No more pussyfooting around then."

"That's right. And I'm not a fucking princess."

A dark, smoldering look swamped Kenny's eyes and Kyle's smirk faded slightly as the blond lunged at him, roughly flipping him and pinning his wrists down on either side of his head. "You're right Kyle," he agreed, voice a low rumble as he thrust shallowly against the swell of Kyle's ass. He forcefully snapped the boy's wrists together and trapped them in the center of his back with one hand. Grabbing the lube, he dribbled it liberally over his aching cock, shoving his knee into the small of Kyle's back while the other boy wriggled beneath him. Fingers slicked with lube, he stabbed them between smooth ass cheeks, relishing the cut cry as Kyle's entire body stiffened, and forced them into the tight entrance. "You're not a princess," he snarled, scissoring too fast, too hard as Kyle writhed and panted into the carpet, thin wrists twisting in his unforgiving hold. Too soon he nudged the head of his cock up against Kyle's entrance. Kicking his thighs apart wider, Kenny leaned down next to Kyle's ear and said, "You're my _bitch_." He thrust violently, cresting Kyle's tight hole enough to rip a shout from his throat and a keening moan from the redhead. Sweat slicked the boy's back, his legs trembling as Kenny pulled his ass wider, driving his cock ever deeper into Kyle's body.

Black pushed at the edges of his vision, the painful pressure of Kenny's cock throwing him into a mindless state of carnal need. Kyle pushed back just as violently against Kenny, snarling like an animal into the carpet. He yowled when Kenny slapped his ass, finally drawing out to thrust back in. This time Kyle felt his balls slap against him and the deep, yawning fullness of Kenny's erection nestled inside of him. "Prove it, asshole," he seethed, both fighting Kenny and pulling him in.

Releasing Kyle's hands, Kenny drew out, his hips bruising with the force of his movements. Underneath him Kyle bucked, giving as much as he got. Pressing his freed palms into the floor, Kyle was pushing back against him at a savage pace, each delicious arch of his body proceeded by a raw moan or growled curse.

"You fucking feel this?" Kenny demanded, hands bruising in their grip on Kyle's hips as he slammed into the redhead over and over. "This means you're _mine_, Kyle."

"Give me more," he panted, the rug biting into his skin as Kenny dragged him back and forth over it. "Kenny..."

Tearing out of him, Kenny grabbed Kyle by the back of the neck and threw him against the wall, forcing his legs apart as he reentered him brutally, ramming him into the hard surface. The sound of skin on skin drowned out Kyle's breathy pleas. Kenny was grunting with the power of his thrusts, fucking Kyle as if he could brand him with his cock. Tilting his hips slightly, Kenny hit Kyle where he knew the boy would scream. Frantically the redhead stuffed his fist against his mouth, his voice a needling whine against white knuckles.

"No," Kenny ordered, reaching up take the hand away. "I want to hear you break on my cock."

Crying into the wall, hot breath leaving clammy condensation on the plaster, Kyle felt himself losing it. His dick smacked against the wall, slave to Kenny's relentless rhythm. His insides were teeming with dizzying pleasure, and his mind was just as thoroughly fucked by Kenny's words. He screamed as Kenny ripped his head back, angling his thrusts to hit him even deeper. "I'll die," he cried, drawing red lines over Kenny's flexing back with his nails. "Fuck, Kenny, I can't take it!"

"I want you to cum for me then," he said sweetly, quickening his pace to make Kyle collapse helplessly against the wall. "Cum for me, Kyle."

"I'm close," he moaned, shaking his head wildly from side to side as he felt his orgasm rush at him. When Kenny's fingers closed over his cock, teeth again sinking into the flesh of his neck, Kyle exploded against the wall, his voice dissolved into silence as he nearly blacked out.

Kenny was still crashing into him, fucking Kyle senseless, trapped. His breath was thinning, heart pounding desperately as the hot, wet tightness centered in his dick. "I'm going to fill you up," he husked, thrusting wildly.

His body jerked when he felt Kenny release inside of him, still fucking, still pounding him until the sensation became too overwhelming. As Kenny finally drew out, Kyle whimpered at the suddenness of the void. Trails of cum leaked down the back of his thighs and he stayed pressed to the wall, trying to catch his breath. He could feel Kenny's eyes like fingers moving over his back, down between the round globes of his ass to watch cum and sweat trickle over his skin. Body shaken by tremors, Kyle looked over his shoulder, tongue swiping along his upper lip as blue eyes continued to fuck him, the heat and the lust pouring out of them nearly overpowering. When he could finally hold Kenny's gaze without faltering beneath the intensity, Kyle nodded, "Yours, Kenny."

...

The end.

...

A/N: I'm blushing. You K2 people need to be careful what you ask for!

-Villain


End file.
